I will never forget you
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: set into the future, about 3 years. The perfect Castle family   -because of course only a perfect family can come out of those two-  lives a quiet life ... but a certain MotorCycle Boy just doesn't seem to be able to accept it
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Castle ... if I did those two would have been together a looooooong time ago ;-)

« You have to go get her from day care »

"What time is it?"

"almost 6!"

" what ? already ! wow … I didn't see time pass!"

"What are you doing?"

"Hum …"

"Rick !"

"I've been writing all afternoon, I'm so sorry, I'm leaving right now .. love you!"

She disconnected, threw her phone on her desk but couldn't help smiling. This was so typical of him. Always completely engrossed in what he was doing, be it writing, following her or looking after their one-year-old daughter, the only problem was when two of these were consecutive.

Returning to her paperwork, she decided she would finish her report and then go right back home. Well … she didn't really decide this, she was ordered to take some time off. After such a stressful week the captain had not let her any choice. Not that she minded anyway. That's one of the many things that had changed in her life since she married Richard Castle more than two years before.

Just as she was gathering her things, she heard the elevator. He may have changed things about her but certainly not her sense of danger. She was supposed to be alone on this floor of the precinct, everyone having been ordered to go home and come back the following in shape for some more criminal chasing. So when she saw the doors open, she instantly went for her gun.

"Is it safe to come out of the elevator?"

"Wh… Rick? What are you doing here?" She asked as she went to see what was happening.

"Is it safe to come out or will you shoot me and our daughter?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well … it's just to be sure, really. It's just that when you're scared you have a tendency to go for your gun and … I don't want to die today."

"Well … maybe you could show yourself now, don't you think ?"

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Rick !"

"OH, mommy is bossy today", he said getting out of the elevator.

She softened as soon as she saw her daughter.

"Hey baby girl ! Come with mommy", she said as she picked her up from Castle's arms." So, Daddy almost forgot you today uh? We'll have to make him pay for that don't you think?"

When all her daughter could do was some bubbles, she just turned to her husband

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, we were on our way back home so I figured we'd stop by and take you with us, using force if necessary."

"Well", she said shouldering her bag," it would not have been necessary, I was just leaving."

"Yeah, sure", he snorted following her in the elevator

"What? That's true!"

"Let's just say I buy it for now…"

As the doors closed on them, they continued their playful banter, this was one of the things that had not changed. When they got out in the street, they decided to walk for a bit, enjoying the last days of summer, before taking a cab home.

"Yeah, that's right, take your family home … rest tonight because tomorrow, the game begins !"

_So, what do you think? Good ? Bad ? Want to know what will happen ?_


	2. Chapter 2

« So, what would you like to eat ladies ? »

"Well, for Lizzi here, it'll be formula, for me, whatever you can cook while I'm giving her a bath"

While Castle found something to cook, Kate took her daughter to her bedroom to take her pyjamas and then they headed to the bathroom. Sometimes Kate felt guilty to leave her daughter all day, either with Castle or in day care. But in the evening, Elizabeth Johanna Castle was completely hers, and nobody could ever change that. Even Castle never tried to interrupt their special time. Once she got Lizzi clean, she got back downstairs where a warm bottle of formula was waiting on the counter table. Smiling, she took it and headed for the coach where Rick was waiting for the news.

"Thanks" she said, sitting close enough to him so he could put his arm around her, like he always did. It's was a sort of tradition for them now. Since Alexis had left for college, Rick had become much more protective over Kate and Lizzi, much to his wife dismay. At least when she was still at home, Alexis bore her share of really annoying Castle. It was getting better these days. He had just started writing a new Nikki Heat novel and did not follow her as much as before, so at least she could do her job properly. She smiled at the idea.

"What are you smiling at? " he asked, still focused on the TV

"How do you do that?" she asked, putting down Lizzi's empty bottle

"Do what" he asked finally turning to her

"Know that I'm smiling without even looking at me!"

"It's just that I know you soooooo well" he teased, bending over to kiss her.

"Right, that's your answer to so many questions I'm starting to doubt your honesty . And all the clocks in that house."

"What? Why? I …"

"Well, I'm gonna put Lizzi to bed, you finish dinner, I'll be right back" she said, leaving him totally confused on the coach.

He could hear her laughing going up the stairs. "Oh God I love her" he thought as he was checking the dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back downstairs, leaning on the kitchen counter while Rick was taking the plates and cutlery.

"So, what did you do today?"

"I finished paperwork on the Marshall case"

"That's all you did all day?"

"Well, that and looking in the phone book for a husband who would not forget his daughter in day care…"

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry, I didn't think it was so late. Oh … I understand now ! But you have no reason to doubt any clock anywhere in this house. But you may have some reason of doubting your husband."

"Tell me something I don't know!" she said taking her seat next to him on the counter.

"Hey !"

"I'm just saying ! Maybe you should change your "you should be writing " screen saver for "don't forget your daughter" or something"

"You'll never let me hear the end of it right?"

"Hmm, maybe one day, right now it's quite funny " she said, kissing him and taking their plates to the sink.

As she was loading the dishwasher, she could feel him getting closer, but still couldn't help but shiver when she felt his hands on her waist. Even after so long, it still surprised her that he had this effect on her.

"You know, in a way it's your fault if I ALMOST forgot her. I want to stress ALMOST because I'm sure it was fate that made you call me tonight. I'm sure it was a sign from the universe, and as you know perfectly well, I never let the universe down, contrary to you."

"You know that you're not making any sense right?" she said, turning to face him. "And how YOU forgetting our daughter is MY fault?"

"Well" he said coming closer to her "I got kind of a boost of imagination after what happened last night, and if I had waited longer, it would not have been vivid enough in my mind to do it justice".

"What do you write exactly?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously "because you know I have a right of veto when you expose our private life to everyone."

"The good thing is, it's not you and me, it's Rook and Nikki" he answered, kissing her neck softly.

"hmm I can still take a look at it tomorrow" she said, her eyes closing against her will.

* * *

In another part of town, he was there, ready to do what has to be done, what should have been done a long time ago. After having gathered all the things he could use, he went to bed. But first, he stopped in front of her pictures, tracing her face with his fingers. His plan was going to get him closer to her, he was going to free her, he was going to have her for himself, just as it was before, and just as it should be.

"Good night Detective Beckett-Castle. I never forgot you. I will never forget you".


	3. Chapter 3

When Rick woke up the next morning, he was surprised to feel his wife pressed against him. She usually got up way before him, even on Sundays. He checked his alarm clock and was really confused when it read 9:05. That was not normal. He turned to his wife to wake her up but paused in the process. For once, she seemed really relaxed, she was just herself. Not the wife, not the mother, not the detective, just a naked Katherine Beckett-Castle wrapped around her husband after a really tiring night. He hesitated between waking her up and having to deal with a very grumpy Kate for an hour or leaving her sleep a bit more and risking getting shot when she'd realize how late she was. Finally, he decided he didn't want to die just now, he still have a few more years before him that could be useful.

"Kate", he shook her gently, "hey love, you have to wake up. It's after nine, you're already late for work"

"no work" she mumbled in her pillow, turning away from him and taking the blankets with her.

"I know … I wouldn't want to leave me either after such a great night" he whispered in her ear .

"No, it's just I have time off" she answered

"Oh, that's nice" he said, turning to his side of the bed, ready to get up.

"Rick, wait" she laughed trying to pull him back into bed "I'm just kidding, stay with me, please."

He turned to watch her, half covered by the blankets, spread all over the bed. Honestly, how was he supposed to stay mad at her when she was so clearly offering herself. However, he decided to play hard to get.

"You got some time off?" he asked, standing at the end of the bed. He wasn't a fool. He could annoy her and make the most of the view at the same time.

"Yes, by orders of the captain. Now come back to bed please."

"And what if I don't want to come back to bed with you?"

"Oh, I can tell you want to" she answered smiling seductively

"Is it that obvious?" he asked before jumping on the bed

"Oh yes!" she laughed

Just as things were getting interesting, Lizzi started crying. Castle pulled the covers over their heads.

"You know that's not going to make her stop, right" Kate asked, still pinned under him

"shhhh, miracles happen" he said covering her completely and letting all his weight on her.

As Lizzi didn't show any sign of calming down, Kate began to try and push him aside.

"You can't go get her!"

"Why?"

"Because you're naked" he said, getting up, "and I'm not" he added, going out. When he passed the door, he could have swear he heard her say "yet".

When he came back a few minutes later, with a perfectly calm baby in his arms, Kate had had time to put something on.

"Well" he said lowering his daughter between them on the bed, "she definitely has your temper!"

"How so?"

"Yelling to have what she wants … but sooooo sweet when she gets it" he added quickly when she glared at him.

"Good save Mr Castle"

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe we could ask my dad to come over and go to the park or something"

"That's a great idea! I love your dad!"

"I know … does it make me a bad wife and a bad daughter if I told you I wish you wouldn't get along so well?" she asked, putting Lizzi on Rick's stomach and cuddling at his side.

"Well … maybe a little. Can I ask why?"

"I don't know, it's just when he's here you two act like you were twelve or something, I don't have enough energy to look after three children at a time"

"I promise you, I'm going to behave like an adult today" he said, kissing her.

"Yeah sure, like that's ever going to happen!" she snorted, getting up and taking Lizzi with her.

What they didn't know was that someone was waiting for them in the hall of the building. Well, not really waiting for them personally , rather waiting for them to go out. He had decided to play it nice at first, see how it would go. But he was not stupid, he had to put all the chances on his side first. When he saw Jim arrive, he didn't lose hope. Maybe it would just take longer than he had thought. He revised his theory when he saw the four of them getting out of the elevator. He hurried to his car, pretending to be looking for something in his trunk while they passed him, unaware of what was going to happen. When they were far enough, he went back in the building, let himself into the loft and started his work. They would never find it, they would behave just as if nothing had changed, which was exactly what he wanted to be able to take his revenge properly if the first part of his plan failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Less than an hour later, he got out of the Castle's apartment, deciding to go and take a walk in the park. When he passed the playground, he saw Kate, sitting alone on a bench, watching her daughter, her husband and her father on the swings. "So much for the adult behavior" she thought when Rick waved at her with a five-year-old grin plastered on his face. From the other side of the monkey bars, he could see her smile. "Just wait, soon you'll really smile … with me"

When he saw Jim and Jim take Lizzi for an ice cream, he went to see her, the occasion was to goo de be missed.

"Hello Kate" he said, arriving behind her, making her jump.

"Wha… Oh Josh, hi" she said, turning to him

"Can I sit?"

"Hm … yeah sure" she answered, nor really understanding what was happening here.

"So, how have you been? It's been a while …" he said, sitting closer to her than necessary

"I'm fine, thanks" she answered, getting uncomfortable when he put his arm on the back of the bench behind her. "Josh, what are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable, you know…"

Just as she was going to tell him to go, her father arrived.

"Hey Katie, what flavor of ice cream do you want, vanilla or strawberry?" presenting her the two ice creams."Oh, I'm not sure I know you sir, who are you?" he asked turning to Josh.

"Oh, just a close friend of your daughter sir"

"No you're not ! What are you doing here anyway ? you live on the other side of town!"

"I just wanted to catch up, Katie …"

"Don't call me that ! "

"You used to love it"

"I know that you're most of a science man being a doctor and all but you know that "used to" is an expression of the past right?" Rick asked as he approached them, Lizzi in one arm, two ice creams in the other hand.

"Oh, here is Ricky !"

"Wow … I'm Ricky now, didn't really realize we were so close."

As Lizzi was starting to try and escape her father's arms, Kate went and took her, noticing for the first time that Rick was holding two ice creams.

"You know that there's no way I'm letting you feed her ice cream right?"

"What kind of a father would want to give a baby ice cream?" Josh intervened

"It was not one for her and one for me" Rick answered ignoring Josh, "it was two for me!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Kate laughed.

Jim saw that Josh was going to say something but cut him off

"I think you're done here Joshy, goodbye"

Seeing that Kate and Rick were laughing over their daughter and not paying any attention to him, he decided to leave them … for now.

Back at the apartment, Jim took Lizzi with him on the coach, leaving Kate and Rick with all the stuff from the park.

"That was weird"

"What?"

"What ? hu … Josh hitting on you!"

"Yeah, I didn't really understand at the moment. He seemed …"

"Weird? Odd? Strange? Bizarre? I can go on if you want…"

"No, I think I got the general idea" she laughed, getting Lizzi's stuffed penguin out of her bag.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, a tea would be nice" she said as he went to the kitchen.

She started to follow him but someone knocked on the door."I'll get it"

When she opened, she couldn't believe what she saw … or rather who.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit, can I come in?"

"No you can't"

"Why?"

"Why would you want to come in?"

"To be with you"

"What part of "I don't want to see you any more" don't you understand?"

"I don't remember you saying anything like that in the park …"

"It was not in the park" said Rick "it was three years ago, when I found you trying to strangle her…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three years before…**

When Kate arrived at the precinct in the morning, she looked kind of sore.

"Oohh, someone had a good night?" Esposito teased

"I wish"

"what happened ?"

"Nothing really, let's just get back to work. Do you have something for me?"

"Not at the moment but you could help …"

"You know what, I'm going to go and see Lanie, don't tell anyone ok?" she said hurrying away.

Following her eyes, he saw Josh getting out of the elevator. Josh saw him and went towards him.

"Hey! Javier, that's right ?"

"For you it's Detective Esposito"

"Uh … ok. Anyway, do you know where Katie is?"

"I don't know any Katie."

"Oh come on bro, tell me where she is"

"First, I'm not your bro, second I don't know what happened between you two but I'm certainly not going to tell you where she is."

"Ok, that's good, I understand, you want to protect her …"

"Why would I want to protect her? What did you do to her? I swear, if you lay a hand on her I …"

"Oh I did much more than lay a hand her" Josh answered

"OK, that's it". And with this words Esposito could resist any longer and punched him in the face.

Of course, being in a police station, the act didn't go unnoticed. Soon the Captain, Ryan and some other cops came around to see what was happening. Just at that moment, Castle got of the elevator. Seeing the crowd around Esposito's desk he could feel something was wrong.

"Hey, what's happening?"

It's at that moment that he noticed Josh, his face in his hands.

"Why is Motorcycle Boy sitting on the floor? Not that I'm complaining, far from it … Where is Kate?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'll tell you later" Esposito answered

"Oh because now you know her? Josh asked between his hands, angry.

"Just depends on who's asking…"

"What's happening here?" Montgomery asked finally coming around the situation.

"It happens that when Beckett arrived she was … not in a good shape and flew away when she saw him getting off the elevator."

As he was talking, the group of cops tightened around Josh.

"Hey guys, let's not get carried away ok?"

"We're not your guys, we're Beckett's guys, now get the hell out of here !" Montgomery yelled, surprising everyone, himself included.

As he was getting up, Ryan added "and don't even think of seeing her again, capish?"

"Or what?" Josh snorted

"You wouldn't want to know" Rick answered, seeing that all the cops had put their guns in good view for Josh.

As Josh was finally leaving, Montgomery threw his helmet really hard at him "We wouldn't you to get hurt " he said.

"So" Rick asked "where is she?"

"She went to see Lanie. But you won't go and check on her because you don't know that. In fact nobody knows anything about that, understood? I don't want to end up on Lanie's table anytime soon."

"You're sure about that?" Rick asked blinking at him as everyone was going back to work.

When Kate came back after lunch, she noticed that everyone was looking her, providing her what she needed way faster than usual, Castle even offered to help her with her paperwork from a previous case going to court soon. What really made her realize that something was off was when he stood behind her chair and started massaging her shoulders as she wrote. Instantly, she tensed.

"What do you think you are doing Castle?" she asked

"You seem tensed, I just want to help you"

To his great surprise (and happiness) she let him continue, she even settled more comfortably against the back of her chair, letting her head rest against his chest. In fact, the way he made her feel was one of the reasons why she broke up with Josh the evening before. Kate Beckett was not known for letting things simply go without a plan but for once, she decided not to try and rationalize everything. It was practically impossible when it came to Castle anyway. She knew she was attracted to him, she had been for a long time even if she didn't want to admit it. She just decided to wait and see how things would go. And at this very moment things were good, really good. She even started to doze off when Esposito arrived.

"Am I interrupting something?"he asked, a full grin on his face.

"The best massage in the entire world" Kate answered, blushing like never before when she realized what she had just said. If hair could blush, hers would certainly do.

"Well hum…" she tried, getting herself seated in her chair "what did you want?"

"Ryan, Lanie and I are going for a drink in half an hour, like to join us?" he asked, still grinning fully.

"Sure, count me in" said Castle

"And you Beckett?"

"I don't know"

"Count her in too" Castle said."I'll carry her if I have to"

"In your dreams Castle"

"Well, let's just meet there, see you later!" he said going away.

"I won't have time to go Castle, I have paperwork to finish and …"

"For once, I cannot accept this excuse, knowing that you signed your last report before letting yourself go in my magical hands"

"Castle, I had a big day, I want to go home, take a good hot bath and fall asleep in front of the TV"

"Oh come on, it will be fuuuuuuuuuuuun !" he insisted starting to jump in the air.

"You know we're not going to Disney Land right?" she asked, laughing.

"AH ! you said WE so you're coming with me"

He took her jacket, he bag and literally pulled her by the hand in the elevator.

"You look good with a woman's purse Castle, now I know what to buy you for your birthday"

"Uh ? oh … sorry" he took her bag from his shoulder and placed it on hers, brushing her arm in the process.

"Can I have my jacket too please?"

"No."

"What ? Why?"

"I like the way you're dressed, I don't want you to hide it under your jacket."

" Uh … thanks, but it's quite cold outside and …"

"Don't worry, I'll give it back to you outside"

More than two hours later, Kate and Rick were in a cab to her place. After all, she had a really good time with her friends. She really needed this to clear her head. As the evening went by, her and Castle were closer and closer without even realizing it. They talked, played some really silly games of Castle's invention in which, of course, he always ended up winning. By the end of the evening, he proposed to take her home, she didn't even think about saying no. Now they were almost to her street, she was sitting right next to her, her head resting on his shoulder. When the driver stopped in front of her apartment, she turned to Castle.

"Thanks Rick, it was really nice" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I think I should be able to find my door, but thanks. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

She closed the door, laughing. It felt so good to see her like that. Just as the driver was started the cab again, Rick realized her phone was on the floor. He stopped the driver and ran up to her apartment. When he arrived to her floor, he could feel something was wrong. When he heard something break in her apartment, he ran inside and stopped for a second when he took the scene in front of him. Kate was on the floor, Josh over her, his hand tight around her neck. Rick saw that she was trying to fight him off but his grip didn't loosen. Rick took the first thing he could reach, in this case candlestick, and crashed it into his head, knocking him off for a moment. He ran to Kate who had rolled over and was trying desperately to find her breath. He took her in his arm and took her on her balcony to get some fresh air. She sat on one of the outdoor chairs, he kneeled in front of her, rubbing her thighs.

"Are you OK ?"

"I … just…oh …"

"Shhh, just breathe for now, just breathe…"

He looked inside to be sure that Josh was still out and texted Esposito and Ryan to come to Kate's asap. When he looked back at her, she was crying. He took her in his arms, she buried her face into his neck and cried even harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Less than five minutes later, they could hear police sirens coming down the street and in no time Ryan and Esposito were in Kate's apartment. When they saw Kate and Castle on the balcony, they headed towards them to ask what was going on. That's when the spotted Josh, still on the ground, regaining consciousness. When Rick saw movements inside, he turned his head away from Kate. When he tried to move, he realized that Kate was asleep against him. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he tried to put her back on the chair, but as it appears, she wouldn't let him go. She had her arms circled around his waist and even in her sleep she was surprisingly strong. By the time Rick managed to pick her up and go back inside her apartment, Ryan and Esposito had put an handcuffed Josh on the coach. Rick sat in the armchair, pulling Kate on his lap since she wouldn't let him go.

"What happened here?" Esposito finally asked

"He tried to strangle her" he said, caressing Kate's hair

"What did you do?" asked Ryan

"I came up to give her her phone back, she forgot it in the cab. When I arrived she was on the floor, with him over her, trying to strangle her…so I took the first thing at hand and hit him with it"

"And?"

"And he cuddled her on the balcony!" Josh said.

"You'd better shut up Josh" Kate mumbled into Rick's neck

"Or what? You can't do anything, you're just too weak to admit it!"

"What about a reminder of the other night … only this time it would be the other way around"

"Oooh I'm scared !"

It was too much for her, she sprang out of Rick's laps and literally flew to him. First she slapped him, kicked him and Rick took her away before she killed him. He had never seen her like that. She was like in trance. Esposito and Ryan reacted quickly, taking Josh with them to the precinct. When they were gone, he turned to Kate, but could not find her.

"Kate?"

When he didn't hear her, he stated to panic.

"Kate!"

'Down here…" she answered from behind the couch

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked sitting down next to her

"Hiding" she whispered

"From what?"

'I don't know…" she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks

"Hey it's ok, you don't have to explain if you don't want to…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything, you know that!"

"Can you hold me?" she asked shyly, blushing.

He opened his arms and she threw herself at him.

**Back in present time**

"Oh I remember now, it was just after you cried …"

"Josh, shut up, NOW"

"Oh you didn't tell him? That should be interested. Do you know that your wife is a slut?"

"Ok, that's enough !" Rick said "you go now, and if I see you around her once more, I kill you, is that clear enough?"

"Ok, but just be careful, you never know you'll hear …"

At that point, Kate just slammed the door to his face. She turned to Rick

"The tea is coming ?"

"What was he talking about?"

"uh … what do you mean"

"Judging by the color of your face, I think you know perfectly know what I mean…" he said, coming closer and trapping her between himself and the door.

"I uh …"

"Come on Katie …"

"Ok, I kind of … cried your name … at an inappropriate time"

"What kind of moment?"

"Please Rick, you know perfectly well"

"Oh I know, I just want you to say it…"

"You know my dad's here right? If I scream he'll run over here to save me and I won't have to answer" she said, smiling

"I'll make you tell me, one way or the other…"

With that, he started to kiss her tenderly but urgently, crashing her even more into the door. Not that she minded, far from that, she responded more than enthusiastically. Several minutes passed without any of them letting go of the other and hands were starting to travel farther than necessary.

"Are you trying to traumatize your daughter for the rest of her life?"

"Dad !" said Kate, pushing Rick with all her strength

"What, I'm just asking. Plus little Lizzi here is starting to get hungry. Just tell me where everything is and … well, get back to business"

"Dad !"

Jim laughed, going in the kitchen.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing…" Kate said, putting her hand in her hands

"Hey it could have been worse, I had totally forgotten they were here…"

"Rick, it's not the moment!" she said, punching him on the arm on her way to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day went without any problem. Rick and Jim played with Lizzi, Kate just watch them. Without even noticing it, she fell asleep on the sofa.

"Wow" said Jim when he noticed it "I've never seen her sleep during the day since she was two!"

"Two ! Oh my God, I hope it's not genetic…" Rick said, looking his wife and his daughter.

"Seriously, she looked really tired. Do you let her sleep sometimes?" Jim asked

"What ? Wh… She just had a really hard case last week, that's all" Rick answered, trying not to blush too much. "I'd better put her in bed before she has a sore neck. Be back in a few seconds"

He tried to pick her up without waking her . Once he had her, he went upstairs on let her down on her side of the bed. Immediately she rolled over his side, burying her head in his pillow. He smiled the two men watching TV. When Kate woke up about an hour later, she couldn't hear anything. Wondering how she landed in her bed, she got up and went to check on her daughter, finding her asleep in her crib. She headed downstairs and found Rick and her father asleep in front of the TV, each on a sofa. She tried not to laugh and went to turn off the TV when someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Rick!" she hissed, landing on top of him "let me just turn the TV off"

"That's why they invented a really great thing called a remote control, with that you don't have to get up. Now come and sleep with me"

"I just woke up, I'm not tired"

"Liar, you need rest, and I'm not taking no for an answer"

He knew he had won when he felt her relax against him. He moved so that she was trapped between the back of the couch and him and murmured sweet things to her hear. No more than ten minutes later she was fast asleep against him. He followed not long after, letting his head rest on top of hers. Jim had been awake since he heard Kate come down the stairs but hadn't moved. At first because he was not really awake yet, but then just because he was curious of his daughter's reaction. He was really happy for her. In the last three years, she had become more and more like her mother. Before she met Castle, she had nearly never introduced any of her boyfriends to him. He instantly liked Richard Castle, even if he didn't show it to him at first of course, the role of the protective father was far too good to play. But he always knew he was a good man, hopefully the one for his daughter. And now that he saw them, simply sleeping in each other's arms, so comfortably, so peacefully, all he could think of was how his wife would have loved this man. He smiled when he remembered how stressed Rick had been when he asked him his "permission" to marry his daughter, more than two years before.

_They had been dating for about six months so Jim was really surprised when Rick went to his house to ask him._

"_I know that it can seem pretty quick" Rick had said, seeing Jim's face when he had asked "but I assure you sir she's the one"_

"_Didn't you have two wives before?"_

"_Uh … yeah, but it's completely different."_

"_How so?" Jim had asked, trying to make Rick uncomfortable, just for the fun of it_

"_Well … what I feel for Kate I've never felt for anyone before and …"_

"_So you married your two previous wives without loving them?"_

"_What, no ! I mean, I … I don't know, I just feel like she is the only one I was really meant to be with. I know it probably sounds really cheesy but it's the truth. Since the day I met Kate I knew that something was different about her. I know that she will never admit it but I know she felt the same. I assume it was just more gradual in her case."_

"_Where is she right now?"_

"_What?"_

"_Where is she? You usually just follow her around…"_

"_Oh, she went shopping with Lanie and Alexis for her birthday party tonight."_

"_When do you plan on asking her?"_

"_Tonight, during the party"_

"_And what if I say I don't want you to marry her?"_

"_Well … first I would hate you but I don't think it'll stop me. We both know that if Kate even knew I asked you she'd killed the both of us and I'm sorry to say that but I plan on asking her even if I don't have your blessing. It's just that I like to do things the right way."_

"_Well … that was a good speech… not that I had the intention of saying no anyway"_

_Jim didn't have time to realize what was going on that Rick was hugging him, crashing him."You know, I'd like to be able to breathe, at least until my daughter's wedding" Jim managed to say_

"_Oh sure, sorry about that. I'm just so … happy. If I listened to myself right now I think I would kiss you"_

"_Don't."_

"_Of course. So … see you tonight?"_

"_Sure"_

_When Castle left, Jim saw him do a little dance of joy when he went to his car. He was sure of one thing, if his daughter ever got bored of this one, she would be a desperate case._

Lizzi's cries startled Jim out of his dream. Watching his daughter and her husband one last time, he went to take care of his grand-daughter. Passing near the door, he noticed an envelope that had been slid under the door. It read "Detective Beckett" so he took it and put it on the kitchen table. When he came back downstairs with Lizzi, Kate and Rick were awake, kissing on the couch.

"You really need to stop doing that when we're around!"

"Oh Dad, uh …"

"You know, I thought this would happen when you were in high school, not at 34. I can stay here to make sure this boy doesn't bother you, you know …"

"no, I should be ok Dad. Now can you give me my baby so I can go and hide somewhere?"

"No such luck baby girl"

Just at that time, Lizzi clapped her hands.

"What a good timing!" said Rick, getting up and taking her from Jim." Now I'm the one who's going to hide" he added, disappearing in the kitchen to make Lizzi's bottle.

The clock struck 6.

"Well, I have to go anyway, I have neighbors coming over for the game in an hour" Jim said hugging Kate. "Kiss Lizzi for me … and not your husband" he said, laughing.

Kate accompanied him to the door. When he left, she got back in the kitchen where Rick was feeding Lizzi.

"Why do I feel like a 16-year-old right now?" she asked him, sitting opposite to them.

"I have my ideas …" he said, blinking at her

"You never stop, do you?"

"You know me" he simply said."Oh, there is a letter for you on the counter"

She went and open it. When she didn't say anything he turned to her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it just says _I'll be there"_

My week off work ending ... well ... in 3 hours, my updates will certainly less frequent but i promise to do my best. Reviews never hurt one's want to write more ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate!" Rick called from the bedroom "which tie should I wear ?"

"Ok come on, it's your birthday party and at 40 you don't know how to dress yourself?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom, already dressed.

"Ah ah, really funny I just need … wow! You look incredible!"

"I know " she simply said, handing him a red tie

"And why do you look so gorgeous?"

"Hum … I'd say … natural charm ?"

"And?" he asked, approaching her

"And … I have the most wonderful husband in the world, who has the most wonderful taste in women dresses."

"Now, that's better" he said, kissing her.

"Dad, Kate ! Hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" they answered together, going down the stairs hand in hand.

Half an hour later, they were arriving at the hotel where Rick's birthday party was held. At first, it should have been an intimate party at home, only with the closest friends and immediate family, but when Paula-the-book-agent heard about it, it rapidly turned into a launch party taking place on his birthday.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Rick whispered to Kate when they exited the car

"I think I already answered his question at least a dozen times. You're getting so old you don't remember?"

"Oh Oh, playing with fire here Mrs Castle! You know perfectly well how young I am… but if you want some proof, I'll be happy to oblige"

"Looking forward to it … as always"

"Guys ! You do know that there are photographers everywhere right? I don't want to have to throw cold water on you when you're so well dressed"

"Come on" Rick said, putting an arm around Kate's shoulders and the other around Alexis who was carrying Lizzi, "let's show all these people how the Castle family walks the red carpet!"

"So Castle, how old are you ?" asked Esposito

"It's "how young are you" and if you don't know you don't even deserve to be here!"

"Oh come one, you're not old Castle" Ryan said

"Thank you!"

"See, I was right! I'm always right …" Kate said, giving him a glass and putting her arm around his waist

"Lucky for me, at least you are nice to me. All these people here are making fun of me" he said, pretending to cry.

At this moment, Lizzi, who was in Lanie's arms, stretched her arms towards her father, saying "dada". Suddenly, everyone stopped talking.

"hum … maybe it's because I'm old but … did she just …"

"I think she did." Kate answered

"Oh my God, that's the best birthday ever!" Rick said, taking Lizzi and kissing her

Paula interrupted the moment, coming to the group.

"Rick, it's time to cut the cake! Come on ! " she got back to the crowd as soon as she was finished

"Wow, the boss is not happy! Better get going before she fires me for not cutting my Kate on time!"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Kate asked

"I have to go and cut the cake …"

"that's not what you said, you said …"

"Richard Castle come here NOW!" they heard Paula yell

"Sorry, gotta go" he said, kissing her quickly and giving her Lizzi

Around the end of the party, Castle came back to his family and friends.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just couldn't get out of there"

"Yeah, celebrity is a burden, I understand" said Ryan

"And how would you know that, Detective Ryan?" Rick asked, pulling Kate to him and sitting both of them on his chair, trapping her with his arms.

"Well … you know … being so handsome and all…"

"Yeah, I'm really having a hard time keeping him at home" Jenny said.

Everyone was laughing and going back to their conversation. Rick put his hands on Kate's thigh.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered, totally confused

When he took her by the hand to the back of the room, she really started to panic

"Rick, what is it? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong ? Really, you have to ask?"

"What? I don't underst …"

She was cut off by his lips literally crashing on her. She was surprised but responded immediately.

"You didn't even tell me happy birthday" he pouted

"I was saving that for later actually …"

"mmm … nice" he said, kissing her again.

As they were more than happy where they were, Alexis came running to them.

"Kate !"

"mmm" she answered, her head against Rick's chest, eyes still closed.

"It's …uh… it's your dad…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone !_

_just a few things..._

_1/ this is a repost of the 9th chapter...because some of you (rightfully) noticed Josh's name was not the good one. To be honnest, i didn't remeber it, i tried to find it in the episodes but ... i kind of got caught into my watching ... for 4 hours !_

_2/ if you plan on reading Naked Heat ... do it when you have a long empty moment because i assure you when you start, you just can't let it go (i now looove delays at the airport ^^) !_

_3/ a question's been bothering me for a while now : WHO IS WRITTING THE BOOKS ? because of course it's not Richard Castle, ungortunately, he's not real ;-)_

_

* * *

_

Rick could feel Kate tense against him.

"What? What happened ? Where is he? Is he ok ? What happened?"

"Kate, stop ! she can't answer" he said, seeing that her daughter was crying trying to explain. "Sweetie, calm down and start from the beginning"

"Jim he … he had a heart attack."

"What hospital?" he asked, pulling Kate tighter against him when he felt her knees fail her

"New York General"

"OK. Alexis, you stay with Lizzi, Lanie and Esposito. Kate and I are going to the hospital now, we'll call when we know more. Ok?"

"Ok … stay with Lizzi … you hospital" she answered, as if in a trance.

"Great. Kate, love, we have to go now. Are you ready?" he asked, trying to make her stand on her own feet.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said, wiping tears off her face "let me grab my purse."

Less than five minutes later, they were in the car on the way to the hospital.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked, watching Kate looking aimlessly through the passenger window.

"No" she simply answered "I want to get here and see him laughing with some nurses and telling me that he is ok, that's it's just a misunderstanding. I can't lose him Rick, I just can't. It's too hard. He is the only family I have left, well … you know what I mean. I know I have you and Lizzi and Lex but … it's not the same. I can't be an orphan. I can't lose him after having lost my mom, I just can't …" she started to sob uncontrollably.

They were just arriving at the hospital. Rick parked the car, got out and opened her door. He pulled her out and took her in his arms, letting her cry her heart out. When she had calmed down, they entered the hospital. Rick, pulling Kate by the hand, went to the nurses' station.

"Hi, we were called a few minutes ago, for Jim Beckett"

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Richard Castle, his son in law"

"I'm sorry Mr Castle but I can't tell you anything for now, Mr Beckett is still in surgery and …."

"Surgery, oh my God…" Kate intervened. "Can you at least tell us how he was when he was brought in?"

"He was in cardiac arrest, a machine was helping him breathe. I'm sorry but I really can't tell you more. But don't worry, Dr Davidson is the best cardiac surgeon we have, he'll take care or your feather Dear" the nurse said to Kate

"Dr Davidson as in Dr Josh Davidson?" Rick asked when he felt Kate tense at his side.

"Yes"

"You have to find him another doctor" Kate nearly screamed

"I assure you Ma'am he's the best"

"I know he is, I don't care, you have to find someone else!"

"I don't understand…"

"He tried to kill her, more than once! Don't you think he'll take his revenge on her father?"

"I'll go get him" the nurse said immediately. " just take a seat in the waiting room"

Ten minutes later, the nurse came back with Josh.

"What was that about?" he asked Kate, angry

"Don't you have any idea?" she snapped back

"I was doing my job Kate! I know you like to mess with me but on my job …"

"excuse me, what did you just say?" Rick asked

"it has nothing to do with you Writer Boy, stay out of it, it's between me and my wife!"

"I'm not your wife Josh, and I never will be. You have to let go now ! it's been more than three years!"

"Never, I will never forget you Kate…"

"It's Detective Castle to you" she answered

"Castle? I thought it was Beckett- Castle?"

"It it, but maybe it'll be easier for you to understand if it's just Castle. Now, tell me, what have you done to my father?"

"I repaired his heart! Oh and by the way, no need to thank me, after all it's just my job " Josh said, going away.

"When can we see him?" Kate asked the nurse

"When he's awake. Don't worry, I'll come you as soon as I know something. For now, just take a seat please."

Completely on autopilot mode, Kate did not even discuss the matter and went to seat down next to Rick.

"I'm sorry I ruined my birthday" she simply stated

"What? Honey it's not your fault and you know it… it's nobody's fault. Things like that unfortunately happen, you can't do anything to prevent them. It can happen to anyone. It's true that the timing could have been better but hey, what can you do about that?"

Kate couldn't help herself and smiled.

"I'm glad you're with me" she said, putting her head on his shoulder

"I wouldn't be anywhere else"

"No, I don't mean in the hospital, I mean in my life"

" I wouldn't be anywhere else" he simply repeated.

With his words, she closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful years she had had with him. Of course, their relationship had started on shaky grounds. Neither of them was really comfortable after what had happened with Josh that night at her apartment. About six months later, he had asked her to marry him, without even having to think about it, she had said yes, the lost magical word Rick had ever heard. Six month later, they were married and left for their honey moon. A few months later, she was pregnant. Not that it was planned or anything, but she was happy. Really happy. And for once in her life she wasn't scared. The fact that she wasn't scared, actually scared her. It was her father who had managed to calm her down by telling her that the exact same thing had happened to her mother when she learned that she was pregnant with Kate. When Elizabeth Johanna Castle was born, her father had been the first one to congratulate the young parents. And Jim had cried when he had hold his grand-daughter for the first time. It was the first time Kate had seen her father crying since her mother funeral, and it meant the world to her. Her father had been there for her for each important step of her life, and now his life was in danger. If he died, she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself, she would completely lose it, even if she had Rick, Alexis and Lizzi, she just wouldn't be able to take it. It was too much.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Rick could feel her tears rolling down on his shirt. He took her in his arms and let her cry, knowing perfectly well that, for once, he couldn't do anything to help her but be with her. He kissed the top of her head just as the nurse was returning into the waiting room. If her face was any indication of the situation, something was terribly wrong …


	10. Chapter 10

Kate saw the nurse's face too, and stood up immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh … your father kind of … disappeared"

"Disappeared? People don't just disappear! And people who just had heart surgery even less!" Rick said, Kate's hand literally crashing his.

"I know, I called security as soon as I noticed and ran here to tell you. I'm so sorry Mrs Castle, I really don't know how it's even possible…" the embarrassed nurse tried to explain.

"You don't know how it happened ! Let me tell you something: it was Josh, that's how it happened, there is no other solution possible. I nearly metaphorically lost my father tonight and now you're telling me that you literally lost him ? I thought hospitals were supposed to be safe places! You just …"

"Kate stop ! Now!" Rick yelled at her, seeing that the nurse was crying"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Kate said to the nurse, wrapping herself around Rick "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"I understand you're stressed at the moment Ma'am, but I assure you we'll do our best to find what happened."

"We should go home Kate. We need to have our ideas clear."

"No! We need to call Montgomery and let him know what happened. We need to …"

"Kate " he said, taking her face into his hands "listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to go home with the girls, I'll call Roy to let him know but we're not doing anything that could endanger your father. There are people whose job is to find missing persons, they'll find him. But for them to do that, we need to rest a bit so we are able to answer their questions the best we can, ok? I promise you he'll be fine."

"You can't promise something like that, you don't know, I don't know, nobody know…"

"Come on, let's go home" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the car.

On the way home, Kate was completely out of herself, completely empty, looking the town pass by through the window. Rick called Lanie to let them know what happened and ask her to bring Alexis and Lizzi back home. Next, he called Montgomery and explained everything to him. He promised to call the FBI first thing. When Kate and Rick arrived home, Lanie and Esposito were already here. As soon as Kate enter the apartment she literally ran to Lizzi and Alexis who were reading a book on the couch. She actually startled all of them with her rapidity.

"Oh my babies, I'm so happy you're OK!" she said, kissing them one after the other … and not stopping.

"What's happening to her?" Esposito asked

"Come with me in the kitchen, I'll explain" Rick said to them

About half an hour later, Lanie and Esposito were gone, Kate was putting Lizzi to bed and Rick was explaining the situation to Alexis. She was supposed to go back to college the following day but absolutely refused to leave them. Once he had calmed her down, he went to his bedroom. He could hear that Kate was in the shower, crying. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, even for him. He couldn't bear hearing her cry, seeing her in so much pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. He threw himself on the bed, buried his head in the pillows and let his tears flow. When he calmed down, he noticed that Kate was still in the shower. Deciding to go and see how she was doing, he entered the bathroom. Not surprised to find her sitting on the floor of the shower, he went in fully clothed, turned the water off, picked her up and took her in the bedroom to dry her. By then she had stopped crying and seemed closer to her normal self. He was still drying her when he felled her unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kate, what are you doing? It's 3 am, you're exhausted, emotionally drained, I …"

He was cut off by her lips on his chest. He couldn't suppressed the shiver that traversed his body.

"Rick, I need to let go, and I can't cry anymore because I don't have any tears left. I need something good right now, and you're always really, really good to me. Please Rick, I really need you now" she said, kissing his neck. Feeling the need to lose himself into something else than pity or sadness, he let himself go and used the small pool of energy he had left to make sure his wife felt alive and loved.

The following day, Kate felt more like herself but she didn't want to get up. She was afraid that she was going to lose it again. She just wanted to wait … she didn't know for what though. Just as she was going to fell asleep again, Lizzi started to cry. She got up and took her to the kitchen. When she had finished to feed her, she prepared a pot of coffee and, sure enough, as soon as it started to smell of coffee, Rick appeared in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Kate, putting his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her neck

"Better, thanks" she answered caressing his back

As he was going to ask her something else, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Rick said, kissing her one last time before moving.

When Kate heard Captain Montgomery talk, she took Lizzi from her chair and went to meet them.

"Sir, do you have any news?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry. We got our hands on the video tapes from the surveillance cameras, Ryan and Esposito are on it right now. As I told you yesterday, I called the FBI. I hope you don't mind, I gave them your address. They should be here any minute now… Oh and by the way, nice pajamas Detective Beckett!"

As Rick was taking him in for coffee, Kate looked down on her outfit. Her pajamas had small castles everywhere on the pants and a really big one with a banner hanging from the tower reading "I love you Princess" on the shirt. A present from Rick … of course.

"Oh my God, he'll never let that one go…" she said, going to close the door. Then she heard the elevator doors open on their floor. A group of FBI agents got out. Instinctively, she pulled Lizzi closer to her.

"Kate?" the FBI agent asked "I thought it was Castle's address… of course. I should have known…"


	11. Chapter 11

" Oh no … Hi Will, what are you doing here?"

"Your boss called, said you were missing something"

"How can you talk like that ? If you talk like that once more I assure you you'll …"

"Kate, who is it ? Oh … Will, hi. Montgomery is in the kitchen, he wants to speak to the FBI agent in charge, I suppose it's you."

As Will was going away, Kate turned to Rick

"He has to leave, now!"

"I know, but he's the best in missing persons. We need the best Kate."

"I know … but I don't like it." She simply said, sighing when Rick put his arm around her

"Let's just see how they want to proceed" he said, taking her in the kitchen.

Kate put Lizzi back in her chair and took a cup of coffee from Rick. She sat on the counter and let the men talk, completely lost in her thoughts. In a way, the situation was kind of funny. She would never have imagined being in her kitchen, in her pajamas, surrounded by her now fully dressed husband (when did he have time to go and get changed anyway?), her boss and her ex boyfriend. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Alexis coming downstairs.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Ok I guess" Alexis shrugged, try to push back the tear that were forming in her eyes.

Kate jumped off the counter and hugged her "we're going to find him" she said, trying to reassure Alexis as much as herself.

"Uh … I need to ask you a few questions" Will intervened

"Okay, let's go to the living room"

"Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Why?" she asked with defiant eyes "you don't like my pajamas, too bad because I like them, I LOVE them and I don't have any intention to go change right now." she said, living the kitchen.

As Will was following her, Castle couldn't help but smile "that's my girl" he thought before following them.

Half an hour later, Montgomery joined them.

"Kate, there is someone at the door for you."

"What ? Who?"

"It's hum … it's better if you just go and see" he answered, looking at Will.

When Kate got up, Montgomery sat in her seat next to Rick, both men looking not so friendly at Will.

"Hello there Detective Beckett! Or should I say Detective Castle? I have to say I was sad when I was not invited to your wedding…"

"Actually it's Detective Beckett-Castle, but for you it's Kate Special Agent Jordan Shaw…"

"Well, Jordan is good."

"Ok, so come on in Jordan" Kate said, opening the door wider

"Wow, nice place. Better than the last one" Jordan said, looking around. When she spotted Lizzi in her high chair in the kitchen, she came to a stop. "And who is this?"

"This is Elizabeth Johanna Castle" Kate answered picking her up. "How is your daughter?"

"Great, thanks, actually she …"

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw ! Do you need a war room again?" Rick asked, wanting to see all her gadgets.

"Castle, stop annoying the grownups" Kate said, giving Lizzie to him "Go and play with people your age"

"So …" Jordan said, interrupting a really long and intimate look between Kate and Rick " I have some news about your father"

This simple sentence changed the mood instantly. Rick took his wife hand and pulled her to him. She instantly put her arm around his waist, ready to fell on him in case of bad news. Jordan could not miss the tension.

"Relax? It's good news, we found him."

"What? When? How is he? Is he ok? Where did you find him? How did you …"

"Kate, let her answer, please"

"Yeah, sorry, go on" she said, taking a chair

"OK" Jordan started to explain "we found him in a basement late last night and …"

"Why didn't you call?" Kate asked

"Kate, I swear, if you interrupt me once more, I'm going to tape your mouth. Got it?"

Kate simply nodded

"Good, so, as I was saying, we found him late last night, in a basement . He is alive but in really bad shape. He seems to have been hit a lot, maybe tortured" she stopped for a while when she saw Kate's face, she had never thought someone could turn that white "he is ok now though, he is in ICU at St Vincent's Hospital, we thought after what happened at New York General, it would be better, or at least safer. You can't see him for another week though. He went in surgery for several different things, it would be better to talk to his doctor, I don't really remember the details."

"And why can't we see him before a week?" Rick asked

"Something about problems with his defensive system. But we have a bigger problem right now…"

"What?" Kate asked, scared but visibly relieved

"We have evidence that Dr Davidson was at home all night after he left the hospital"

"But then … Who ?" Kate asked, looking between Rick and Jordan


	12. Chapter 12

Will, who was still being watched not so nicely by Captain Montgomery, decided he had enough and went to see what was apparently happening in the kitchen. He stopped when he saw who had joined them.

"Agent Shaw, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh, Agent Sorenson, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one in charge of this case, the question is more, what are YOU doing here?

"Well, I happen to know Kate and Rick so when I learned about Kate's father I came to tell her the good news. But … wait you hadn't told them? What were you waiting for?"

"I just needed some answers first."

"Answers! You needed answers before telling me that my father was ok! I'm gonna kill you !" Kate yelled and launched herself at him, only to collide with Rick who knew his wife enough to anticipate her reaction. "Let me go Rick, I need to…"

"You need to calm down Kate. He's not worth it. The thing is, your father's ok now, right? That's all that matter for now, we'll deal with him later" Rick said, throwing a really dark look to Will.

"You're right" Kate said "he's ok, oh my God he's ok" she kept repeating, laughing and crying at the same time, finally she settled on kissing her husband in a way that was normally reserved for when they were alone.

"I think we got the idea now" Will grumbled "I'll send someone to your father's house to see if they can find something there."

"Do you have people with my dad?" Kate asked to Jordan, suddenly realizing that if he had been stolen once, it could happen again.

"Yes, don't worry, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. I put two men at his door and one is even in the small sterile compartment by his bed … just in case ."

"Thank you, really" Kate said, hugging Jordan, surprising everyone in the room.

"Uh … you're welcome" Jordan said "I owed you anyway, right"

"You didn't owe us anything and you know it" Rick said, putting his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"What do you mean you owed them?" Will asked

"We worked a case together and things turned … let's say … badly. But now everyone is good and it's all that matters. So, who wants some coffee?" Rick asked, heading for the cupboard to take some mugs

"I have to get back to the bureau to …" Will started

"Oh it's too bad!" Rick said "Jordan?"

"Sure" she said, trying not to laugh at Will's face by failing miserably. "Well, I hate to repeat myself Kate but, why don't you get dressed first?"

"Yeah, sure. As much as I loooove these pajamas " she said, looking pointedly at Will "it's starting to be crowded in here"

When she got back downstairs a few minutes later, she had a big book with her. Rick and Jordan were settled in the living room. She picked Lizzi and her way to join them.

"What is that?" Rick asked, pointing at the book

"Well, Jordan was disappointed not to have been invited to the wedding so here are the pictures" she said, handing the album to Jordan.

"Oh great! I love wedding pictures. Of course I saw your "official" wedding picture, the one you gave to the press, really beautiful by the way, but I'm sure the others are more natural. Who wants to be my guide through the pictures?"

"Me!" Rick almost yelled, putting his hand in the air as if he was at school "…if you don't mind of course" he added turning to Kate.

"I don't mind" she smiled at him. She settled comfortably in an armchair with Lizzi on her lap and got lost in her thoughts as she listened to the other two going over her weeding with Rick.

Kate Beckett had never been of the romantic kind, but she still considered thy day when she became Mrs Castle as the most magical day of her life. She had found her Prince Charming. Of course, most of the time he was more Prince Annoying than Charming but he had his moments. And their wedding was definitely one of his Prince Charming moment. It was small and big at the same time, a thing that only Richard Castle could arrange. It was small in the way that only close family and friends were invited, but big in every other way. The dress, the place, the decoration, the food … He father wanted to pay for her weeding, but Rick had insisted that, since she was making him the happiest man on Earth, the least he could do was pay. Her father … At that moment she could see him smile as he had never smiled before when she had told him she was marrying Richard Castle. She could remember how proud he looked when he walked her down the aisle, how he cried when the priest pronounced them "husband and wife", she could remember what he had told her when they danced during the reception, how her mother would be proud of her, how she would have loved Richard. She also remembered how she couldn't help crying.

She smiled at the memory. She had never particularly believed in marriage, but it was different with Rick. Everything was different with Rick. When she realized that Lizzi was asleep in her arms, she got up to go and put her to bed. When she got back downstairs, someone knocked on the door. She opened it … and closed it right away.

"No, no, no, no, this is not happening!" she said to no one in particular.

When Rick so her ran up the stairs and heard the door of their bedroom slam, he left Jordan to go and see what was going on. When he was et the bottom of the stairs, someone knock on the door. He opened it.

"Hey, I…"

"Oh no!" Rich sighed "Is there a meeting or something?"


	13. Chapter 13

« Who is it ? » Jordan asked from the living room

" An old friend of Kate's. To what do we owe this pleasure Detective Demming?"

"More than friend don't you think Castle? And I see you're not alone here…something I should know maybe?"

"I'm special agent Jordan Shaw, I'm with the FBI"

"Oh I see" Tom said "picking them upper class now Castle?"

"Tom, you should really shut up now" Kate said, reappearing with Lizzi in her arms "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. My captain called me and told me to meet him here. I didn't know it was his address."

"OUR address Tom. It's OUR house. Rick's and mine. Do you understand that?"

"Sure, I'm not stupid you know."

"Not so sure about that…" Castle mumbled

"Well … I have to go now "Jordan said before Tom could answer "I'll let you know if I hear anything new about your father"

"Great, thanks a lot, for everything" Kate told her.

"Can I come in now?" Tom asked. Without waiting for their answer, he let himself in.

"Would you like some coffee?" Castle asked, trying his best to remain polite

"Sure, why not"

"You can go in the living room, we'll be right back" Kate said, taking Rick with her in the kitchen. "Can you believe it?"she asked her husband

"You will have to be a bit more precise if you really want an answer, love" Rick laughed.

"It's not even noon and do you know how many people passed through this apartment?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep counts … I'm still stuck at two … and I would be very happy if they were replaced by fifty other people each"

"I know … I'm so sorry. And I just remember that I didn't even give you your birthday present"

"Hey, I don't need a present. I just need your father to be ok."

"You're so sweet, who would guess that under your public persona you're just a huge walking heart?"

"Thanks, but I just want my swing partner back" he said, kissing her.

"I still have to give you your present…"

"I'm sure it can wait, at least until Captain America is gone" Rick said , kissing her one last time before turning the coffee machine on. "You know what? I'm sure if my books don't sell any more I could just sell coffee, I made at least three pots today…"

Meanwhile, Tom was waiting in the living room, taking in all that surrounded him. He hated Castle, and there was no doubt why, but what he saw just got him angrier. The man had a huge loft right in the center of Manhattan, but all seemed to remain simple. Except for the huge TV, nothing was really showy and he hated it. He could not say anything about his extravagant life style. On the wall next to the couch was a giant book shelf, but none of his books were there. He could not say anything about his oversize ego. What was really annoying him was all the pictures he could see. Everywhere. On the walls, framed on the bookshelf .What was worse: Kate was on almost all of them. Kate and Rick. Kate and Alexis. Kate and her dad. Kate and her daughter…He still had a picture of her in his wallet. He couldn't go through an entire day without thinking of how his life would be if she hadn't broken up with him. When he learned that Rick had gone to the Hamptons with his ex-wife, he had hoped that she would come back to him … but it never happened. It didn't mean that he had forgotten anything about her. He sat down on the couch without looking where and ended up sitting on the photo album Kate had brought for Jordan a bit earlier. He took it from under him and opened it to see what it was. When he saw a photo of their wedding, his anger grew even more. On the picture, they were just laughing. _I'm sure he told her something stupid … that's all he does anyway. _He was taken out of his thoughts when someone entered the living room.

"Kate do you know where … oh. Hello. Who are you?" Alexis asked

"Uh, Detective Tom Demming"

"OK, and what are you doing here?"

" I'm here for Kate… I mean, I was sent here by my Captain to help on something . Where is Kate, I need to talk to her."

"She is in the kitchen" when she saw that he was going to go there, she added "but she is busy right now"

"I don't care, I need to talk to her" he answered and went into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly. Here was Kate, glued to her husband from head to toe. She had put Lizzi in her chair and decided to give her husband a preview on his birthday present.

Tom cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Don't bother, they won't hear you. They are REALLY selective in these moments" Alexis said, laughing at his face.

"Does that … uh … does it happen often?"

"Oh yeah ! I'd say … every time they look at each other and both of them have their hands free"

_OK, it might not be as easy as planned but he could do it … THEY could do it_ he thought. Just at this moment, the door of the apartment opened and Montgomery walked into the kitchen.

"If you two could just stop kissing for a minute, I have something to tell you. You too Tom"

Rick and Kate, ignorant of the fact that they had an audience, blushed and followed the Captain in the living room. As they passed Tom, Rick put his arm around Kate's waist, just to make sure everything was clear for Tom.


	14. Chapter 14

« So » Montgomery started «I suppose you want to know why Detective Demming is here… »

"That would be the understatement of the year" Rick said "I'm quite sick of seeing exes in this house"

"I know, and I'm sorry but it's not going to end anytime soon" the Captain said, throwing an apologetic look to Kate

"What ? Why?"

"Can you tell me what I am doing here?" Tom asked

"If you stopped talking for a second maybe I could explain! So … as you know Agent Saurenson went to your father's place and … it appeared to have been ransacked. Kate, I'll need you to go there with Demming to assess what was stolen and …"

"And what? I beg you, no more bad news …"

"I'm sorry Kate but there was a note on your father's bed and it seems that you're the next 'target'"

"What did the note say?"

Montgomery take a plastic bag from his pocket and gave it to her, it read "You are the next one Mrs Castle"

"The next one? For what?" Kate asked

"That's the problem" Montgomery said "we're not sure. It could be robbery or something worse…"

" Like what?" Rick asked, taking Kate's hand and scooting closer to her

"Like nothing because we'll not let anything happen, robbery or anything else."

"And how do you think of doing that exactly?" Kate asked "because I can cooperate but I will not stay at home just in case something happen…"

"That's why Detective Demming is here. He's gonna take care of everything. He has good training, being one of the best Detective of the 12th and he's in robbery."

"Does that mean he is gonna stay here?" Rick asked

"I'm sorry, but it's the only solution we have. We need to make sure that nothing is going to happen to Kate, you or Lizzi. Is Alexis staying here any longer?"

"No, she heading back to college tomorrow morning. Why?" Kate asked

"Just to be sure, we'll send someone with her on the way there and we'll inform the campus authority. Just to be safe" he added when he saw Rick's face. "I'm sorry but I have to go. And there is no discussion possible: Demming is staying with you here, and goes with you anywhere you go. Am I clear enough Detective?"

"Yes Sir" Kate answered, getting up but not letting go of Rick's hand

"Oh and of course, I don't want to see you back at the precinct until all that is closed."

"Well, I think I have more than the week end off now" she said to Rick

"At least there is a good news out of all this" he said, kissing her.

When everyone one but the Castle family and Demming was out of the apartment, Tom turned towards them.

"Well, what do you usually do on the week end?"

"Nothing when we don't have to work" Kate answered "Rick, I think I'm gonna take a nap, I didn't really sleep last night. Can you take care of …him.?

"Sure honey, go and get some sleep, I'll prepare you something to eat"

"Thanks" she said, kissing him before going up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Rick turned to Tom

"So, let me be clear from the beginning. I don't care what the Captain said, you're here as a guest. If you do anything, and I mean anything, that you shouldn't be doing, you're out of here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Wow, Ricky, don't need to be that way. You'll not even know I'm here."

"Good, for once, we seem to understand each other. Now, you can watch TV, there are DVDs in the cabinet over there, there are books, the computer is over there … just do whatever you want, I'm gonna check on Kate."

Rick went into his office to take his laptop, locked the door – _just in case_ – and headed upstairs, leaving Tom downstairs on his own. He decided to explore the loft. When he got bored, he went upstairs. If he got caught, he had an excuse – _I need to assess everything in the house in case of robbery_ . When he got on the first floor, he studied the pictures hanging in the corridor. Nothing special, just family pictures. But he didn't like it. They seemed too happy for him. As he went on, he saw several closed doors. One had a sign reading "Alexis" on it. Just after this one was another one that seemed to be unoccupied. At the end of the corridor was another room. The door was ajar and he could see yellow walls and butterflies on the ceiling … he assumed it was the daughter's room. Next was a bathroom and next to that … their room. He stepped closer the most quietly he could and looked through the ajar door. Kate was sleeping on the bed, her arm wrapped around Rick's waist while he was writing. They were the picture of the perfect couple, the perfect family.

And he didn't like that, not at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Ten minutes later, Tom was still in the corridor when a phone rang in the couple's room. It was Kate's. Since she didn't seem to wake up, Rick put his laptop aside and try to find the phone. When he spotted it, he couldn't help but smile. _Never miss a good opportunity_ he thought, fishing the phone out of Kate's jeans back pocket. When she felt his hand, she instantly scooted closer to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck and putting her hand lower on his stomach._ What do you think of the show?_ He thought, noticing Tom in the doorway but not showing it.

"Hello?" he answered Kate's phone

"Hey, it's Jordan. It was just to let you know that Kate's father is awake now. He's not in good shape but he should be fine. Sorry but I have to go now …"

"It's ok, thanks a lot" Rick said before hanging up. "Kate? Honey wake up."

"I'm not sleeping" she mumbled in his neck

"Sure you're not" he said laughing "It was Jordan, your father's awake"

"I know, I heard" she said, looking at him for the first time since the call. She was smiling, really smiling.

"How can you have heard that?"

"I'm a detective, remember?" she said, kissing him

"If you're such a good detective, I'm sure you know we have an audience" he whispered in her ear, making her laugh

"Oh I know…"

"Ok, now I'm really confused, you had your back to him all the time…"

"I saw him … in the mirror on your nightstand" she answered "he kind of … tensed… when you took my phone" she said, placing herself completely on him

"Oh, I see you want to play with him" Rick answered, kissing her.

"No, I want to play with you, if he doesn't like it, too bad for him, because I love it …" she said, starting to kiss him hungrily

"I have absolutely no objections to that Mrs Castle" he complied, pulling her closer and putting his hand underneath her shirt.

Soon, they were too busy to even remember that they had an audience. Tom was still watching them, he couldn't take his eyes off them … or rather her. He was boiling inside. She was supposed to be with him, not the writer. And now here he was, watching her being kissed and touched by HIM. His anger grew even more when he heard her moans, saw Rick's hands travel on her body and start to unbutton her shirt.

"Rick … the door" he heard her say in a husky voice

"I close it if you swear not to move till I get back"

"I have absolutely no objections to that Mr Castle … I'm all yours" he heard her say before the door closed.

Less than five minutes later, Lizzi started crying. Soon after Rick got out of their room, not paying any attention to Tom who had no intention of leaving his spot.

"I swear, someone put a timer in that baby… and we really have to fix it" Rick said to Kate before going to get his daughter.

Kate laughed and rolled over in the bed, trying to find something to cover herself. She took Rick's robe and followed him in the corridor. When she saw Tom still standing there, she decided to act as is she didn't know he was there from the beginning.

"Hey Tom, do you need something?"

"I was wondering when we could go to your father's, get this over with …" he improvised

"Well, certainly not today"

"Why?"

"Well, it's Sunday, it's …" she checked her watch "almost four … wow we missed lunch… and it's an hour drive to get there, we'll go tomorrow and …."

"Oh, everybody is here" Alexis said getting out of her bedroom "you know you should buy one for yourself" she said to Kate pointing to her father's robe

"Oh I have one" Kate laughed "I just prefer this one, it smells better"

As Tom was going to say something, Rick called her from Lizzi's bedroom. She started to walk there when she saw her daughter appear in the doorway of her bedroom and walk hesitantly towards her.

"Oh my God ! Lizzi, you can walk ! You're such a big girl!" she said, nearly crying and scooping her in her arms and kissing her.

In a few seconds, Tom found himself alone, all the others being grouped around Lizzi who was very happy to have all this attention and showing the only two teeth that she had. "Hey look, I can walk too" he said to himself when he was getting downstairs.

A few minutes later, Alexis joined him with Lizzi. She put her on the floor with some toys and got settled on the couch.

"So … what do you guys usually do on a Sunday night?" Tom asked. He had decided to get as much information about their life as possible and thought Alexis would be a good source.

"Movie night and pizza"

"And … uh … do you know where I'm going to sleep?"

"On the couch I suppose."

"What, you don't even have a guest room in this huge loft?"

"No, why? But I heard the couches are really comfortable, you can ask Ryan and Espo if you want, they tested them … a lot"

A few minutes later, Rick and Kate got downstairs. Rick was preparing a bottle for Lizzi when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kate said, going for the door. "Here you go David" she said to the pizza delivery boy

"Thanks Mrs Castle, have a nice evening"

"You too, thanks… Pizza's here" she called in the house. Suddenly the kitchen was full of people. "Take plates, napkins, everything you need, I'm gonna choose the first one "

"The first what?" Tom asked

"The first movie" Alexis answered "We usually watch three, this way everyone can pick one, but it's rare that everybody can stay awake till the end of the third"

"What time do you have to get back tomorrow?" Rick asked her

"I thought I would leave around 8 and go see Jim before I leave"

"You can't actually go in his room, honey"

"I know … I just want to see him before I leave"

"You coming?" Kate asked from the living room "It's starting"

"What did you pick?" Rick asked, taking a seat next to her on one of the couches.

"Beauty and the Beast"

"Oh I love this Disney!"

"Really, Disney movies, how old are you, 5?" Tom asked

"The first rule of movie night: no violence when Lizzi is around so it leaves pretty much all the Disney movies … and I love Disney movies!"

"Ok … no need to be defensive!" Tom answered, taking a seat alone on the third couch, alone.

Sometime during the first movie, he received a text: _phase two NOW_


	16. Chapter 16

He couldn't be happier, finally, he will be able to do something. At the end of the movie, Kate went upstairs to put Lizzi to bed while Rick chose the second movie. When she came back, she settled on Rick's lap and he put a blanket over them. It seemed to be a kind of ritual for them, as far as Tom could tell. Alexis was on the other couch. He was left alone on the third one.

"What did you choose?" Kate asked quietly

"You'll see" was all that Rick answered.

As soon as the music started, Kate turned to him.

"I love this movie" she said, kissing him

"What are we watching?" Tom interrupted

"_The Importance of Being Earnest" _Kate answered

"Never heard of it" Tom said, laying entirely on 'his' couch. When he didn't hear any answer, he turned around and was faced by three incredulous faces. "What?"

"You've never heard of it? Really ?" Kate asked

"The movie or the Book?" Rick added

"Colin Firth? Oscar Wilde? Alexis chipped in

"Uh … the last one rings a bell, he wrote books, right?"

"Books?" Rick asked as if he had said the Louvre was a collection of paintings on a wall "No, I write books, Wilde wrote masterpieces of literature!"

"OK, no need to be so … touchy about it. Let's just watch the movie" he said, taking his jacket off and lying back down on the couch

Everyone turned back to the TV. During the film, Tom could hear Rick and Kate laugh at what must have been some personal jokes, because he didn't quite understand what was funny. Despite his intension to take this evening as an opportunity to study the Castle family, he found himself engrossed in the movie. At the end, he turned his head to find Kate fast asleep against Rick, who was passing his fingers in her hair. When he moved to take the remote and change the movie, she woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you"

"My pleasure" Rick answered, kissing her "do you want to go to bed?"

"Mmm no "she answered, cuddling further into him "I want to see the next film" she said, her eyes already closing.

"Sure … you're not sleepy at all?"

"No" she whispered, already half asleep

"Kate, go to bed. It's been a rather long and eventful weekend. I'm gonna wake Alexis and I'll join you ok?"

"Ok" she said, showing no sign of wanting to move

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

When she didn't answer, he noticed that she was asleep against his shoulder. "Guess I have no other options" he laughed.

"I can take her if you want" Tom proposed

"No I prefer Rick" Kate said, maybe she was not that asleep after all

"I wouldn't have said better myself" Rick said, gathering her in his arms.

Once they were upstairs, he put her gently on the bed. "I'm going to wake Alexis, I'll be right back" Once he got Alexis in bed, he came back, Kate was waiting for him on the bed, completely awake and … naked.

"What is that?" he asked, walking slowly to her

"I don't know … didn't you turn 40 yesterday?

"Yes … thanks for reminding me I'm old" he said, letting himself fall on the bed next to her

"Oh but right now I kind of like old men" she said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

He couldn't control himself any more. He kissed her urgently and rolled them over.

"Not feeling so old now, are we Mr Castle?" Kate laughed as she undid his pants

He was going to answer , someone knock on the bedroom door and it opened

"What the hell !" quicker than Kate thought possible, he pulled his pants back up and literally rolled her in the comforter.

"Hey guys, do you know where I could find some blankets? First you make me sleep on the couch and now you want to let me freeze to death?" Tom asked inocently

".NOW !" Rick nearly yelled

"Ok ok, keep quiet, you'll wake the children…" Tom said before closing the door after him.

"I swear, one day, I'm gonna take this guy down, I don't care if he's twice as strong as me, I just need to …"

"You need to act as if he was not here… and enjoy your birthday present" Kate said, pointing at herself "and if you want, I can cry louder than usual" she added seductively

As she found out later, even if Tom was not downstairs, she would not have been able to be as quiet as she usually tried to be…

The following morning was … mm … hard for our two lovebirds. Rick had a meeting with Paula and Gina scheduled for 10. The thing is, for once, Lizzi didn't wake up at dawn and they all woke up around 9. While Rick was getting ready, Kate rushed in the kitchen to make breakfast, went to wake up Alexis who was really late for her going back to college, Lizzi who was quietly sitting in her bed, looking around her. After a really quick breakfast, Rick kissed all his women and flew out the door. Less than five minutes later, Alexis was gone too. Kate packed a bag with Lizzi's stuff and the too Castle girls and Tom Demming were out of the door, going to Kate's father's place. When they arrived I the lobby, Kate realized she had left her phone in the loft.

"Hey Jimmy" she called at the doorman, "how are you today"

"Very good Mrs Castle. Leaving for the day?"

"No, just for a few hours, I have to be back for lunch with Rick. Uh … could you put Lizzi in the car for me? I forgot my phone upstairs. Don't let him touch her ok?" she said, pointing to Tom.

"Of course Mrs Castle"

"You know that her name is Beckett-Castle right?" Tom asked the doorman

"My official name is only Castle" Kate called while running back in the lobby towards the stairs.

A few minutes later, the loft blew up …


	17. Chapter 17

Rick was in the cab to Paula's when he realized he was missing something. He rummaged in his backpack for five minutes before telling the cab driver to turn around.

"Forgot something?" the driver asked

"Yea, my manuscript. Can you tell me what author forgets his manuscript for a final editing meeting? I was already late, now it's sure, they're gonna kill me!"

"Well, at least you'll have an good excuse, seems like we're going to be stuck here for a while" the driver said, looking at the more than jam road ahead of them.

"Well, I think I'm getting off here then, I live just a couple of blocks away. Thanks anyway" Rick said to the driver, giving him what he owed.

When he got out, Rick started to run home to get his manuscript, no need to feed the dragon by taking his time and being even more late than he already was. When he turned the corner of his street, he was stopped by policemen, paramedics and firemen.

"You can't get through here sir"

"But I live here, I need to get home!"

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"There has been an explosion into one of the lofts in the building over there.

"What ? Which one?"

"I can't tell you anything sir, it's …"

"I live in that building ok !" Rick yelled at him "my wife and my daughter were at home when I left … fifteen minutes ago. I need to know !

"Sir you need to …"

"Mr Castle ! Oh my God you're here !" Jimmy said, running to him, Lizzi crying in his arms.

"Jimmy, what's going on? Why do you have Lizzi? Where is Kate?"

"She went back upstairs to get her phone and then … then … it just blew up. I ran outside with Lizzi and … the guy who was with her went to get her. Neither has come back." Jimmy said, crying and trying to calm Lizzi at the same time.

"Keep Lizzi with you, I'm going to get Kate"

"Sir you can't …"

"I'm getting my wife and it's not up for discussion !" Rick simply stated before running inside the building.

Once he was on the threshold of their apartment, he stopped for a second, afraid of what he was going to find inside. He entered and took in what was around him. He was pretty sure the explosion started in the kitchen, there was not one piece of furniture still standing. He called several times for Kate and Demming, he looked in his office, in the downstairs bathroom, in the living room. No one. And no one was returning his calls. When he arrived upstairs, he stopped. Maybe there were two explosions. There was a hole in the floor and he could see downstairs through it. While he was trying to find a way to get around without making the all floor collapse, he heard something move in their bedroom. By chance, it was on the 'good' side of the hole. He got there and stopped once more. This time, paralyzed with fear. Kate was there, on the floor. Their bed crashing the right side of her body. Her head was bleeding. Her left foot was at a very bad angle from her leg. She wasn't moving. So what was? That's when he saw the shelf form above the bed starting to slide down. For now, the screws were still in the wall but they wouldn't last much longer, given the noise it was making. If it fall, the shelf would fall on Kate's already misplaced foot, and there was a good chance the book would fell on her head. Not good. When he heard Kate starting to stir, he kneeled next to her.

"Kate, stay calm." When he saw that her eyes were going in all directions he took her head in his hands and talked to her calmly. "You listen to me and you don't move ok?"

"Ok" Kate answered quietly

"There was an explosion. You are trapped under the bed and I'm pretty sure your left foot is badly broken. Now, I'm going to pull the bed up just enough so you can slide from under it. OK? Do you think you can do that for me?"

Kate nodded, closing her eyes

"Kate, honey, keep your eyes open for me please. Ok, you'll have to be quite fast because the shelf is going to fall anytime now. But you can't move too fast and you can't put any weight on your foot ok?"

"Ok … move from out of the bed fast but not too fast."

"That's right. I'm sorry love, it's going to hurt … probably a lot. On three? One, two, threeeee" he counted as he lifted the bed.

Kate moves as fast-but-not-too-fast as she could. Once she was free, Castle put the bed back slowly to prevent the shelf from falling faster than necessary. Then, he picked up his wife and ran outside of the apartment. In the lobby, he met with the paramedics, and Tom.

"Where were you? I thought you went to get her?" Rick asked him

"I was … uh…"

"He was stuck in the elevator" a fireman answered for him.

"The elevator? Really? Don't you think …"

"Rick, it hurts" Kate whimpered against his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry love. I'll get you in the ambulance"

Once she was getting examined by the paramedics, he took Lizzi from Jimmy who was more than shaken and called his mother. Martha was on an acting training in San Francisco and she knew nothing of all the events that happened during the weekend.

"Hello?"

"Mom, come back in New York, please."

"Richard what's wrong?"

"I … there was … it's … Kate is …"

"I'm taking the next plane."

"Thanks mom"

"I'll be there tomorrow" Martha said before hanging up. Richard had called her 'mom'. He never called her 'mom'. Something was really wrong over there.

When Rick hung up, he felt his head spinning.

"Jimmy" he called "take Lizzi, now"

"Why? What's …" he didn't had time to finish his question that he caught Lizzi as Rick fainted on the sidewalk.


	18. Chapter 18

" Sir … sir, wake up "

"Mmmm". Before opening his eyes, Rick could tell that something was wrong. The mattress was way too hard. And someone was slapping him. And it was not Kate. The hands were way too big to be Kate's.. He suddenly rose, looking everywhere. "Where is Kate?"

"We took her to the hospital. You passed out and …"

"Oh my God Lizzi ! I had her and …"

"Don't worry Mr Castle, I have her" Jimmy said

Rick tried to get up but everything was spinning around him.

"Take your time sir"

"I don't have time ! I need to see my wife, NOW !"

"we're going to take you, but first you need to calm down and take your time. You won't be of any help to her if you keep passing out every few minutes."

"Ok, yeah, right … when was she taken to the hospital?" Rick asked, now seated on the sidewalk with his back to the wall of the building.

"About ten minutes ago … but take your time, she's going to be in surgery anyway so you can't go and see her for a while"

"Surgery …for what?"

"I'm not sure, my colleagues took her right away. Can you stand now?"

"Sure" Rick answered, using the wall to put himself up. Everything was spinning around him but he had to get up. He had to see Kate. That was all the encouragement he needed.

He slowly got up and entered the ambulance. Jimmy and Lizzi got in too. The driver put the siren on while his colleague was attending Castle. Lizzi recognized the sound of the siren and jump on Jimmy's lap, clapping and calling "mommy!" Rick laughed but tensed suddenly when the paramedic stitching his head. Why did he had to fall on the corner of the pavement? Less than fifteen minutes later, he was feeling almost normal. When they arrived at the hospital, Rick could see the crowd of photographers and journalists at the door. For once, he didn't pay them any attention – good or bad – he just took Lizzi and ran inside while Jimmy answered the question from the two policemen who were there.

Rick was at the nurses' station but no one was there. He was starting to look around when a nurse finally came.

"Excuse me, my wife was brought here not so long ago, can you tell me where she is?"

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Katherine Castle"

"She's in surgery right now. You can wait in the waiting room, I'll call you as soon as I know something new. Her doctor should be here soon to explain everything"

"Thank you" Rick said, sitting on a very uncomfortable plastic chair, Lizzi in his lap. He couldn't believe that he was sitting there while Kate was being cut open. Usually, he would have harassed everyone he could find until he got news from Kate. Today, he was just too scare to annoy anyone who could help her. For once, he was going to listen to her and stay put. This way, she won't have anything against him when she wakes up. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard flashes clicking. He looked at the door and saw Ryan, Esposito and Lanie run to him.

"How is she? / What happened? / Where is she?" They all asked at the same time.

"I don't know" Rick answered

"To which question?" Ryan asked

"All of them"

Everyone took a seat next to him. Lanie took Lizzi with her for a little walk.

"Do you want us to get rid of the journalists?" Esposito asked, breaking the tensed silence that had taken over the room

"No" Rick answered slowly, "I'd prefer you find out what happened"

"We're going to take a coffee and then we head back to your place to see what happened" Ryan said, getting up "Do you want some?"

"Some what?"

"Coffee"

"No thanks … I just want Kate" he whispered, putting his face in his hands

"We'll let you know if we find something" Esposito said, patting his shoulder before going to the cafeteria.

When Rick was finally alone, he let himself go and started to cry. A few minutes later, he went to the bathroom to straighten his appearance. When he got out, he saw Ryan, Esposito and Agent Shaw leave the hospital with Josh, Tom and Will in handcuffs. Lanie was following them, Lizzi in her arms. As she passed him, she told him she was taking Lizzi to her place for the day. He didn't have time to react that he was hearing a familiar voice.

"She is my MOTHER ! I need to know what's going on ! I need to …"

"Alexis" Rick called, going to save the poor nurse who was undergoing his daughter's wrath

"Dad ! What happened? Is Kate ok? Where is she? How …"

"I don't know… anything."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I … honestly I don't know. I didn't even think of it. I …"

"Hey, she's gonna be ok. Like always"

"Lex, you don't understand" Rick said, taking a seat and pulling Alexis in the chair next to him " when I found her … she … it was nothing like always"

A few hours later, Alexis was sleeping against Rick's shoulder, when the doctors arrived.

"Family of Katherine Castle?"

* * *

_only one more chapter to go ..._


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they were called, Alexis woke up and they ran to the doctors.

"Are you Katherine Castle's family?"

"Do you really think we'll come running to you if we weren't?" Rick asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, yeah … that makes sense"

"So, how is she?" Alexis asked.

"She's gonna be okay, but she'll need rest and medication for a while"

"How long?"

"Over a year"

"A YEAR ? but you just said that she was fine!"

"She is but … listen, it's better if I let her talk to you"

"Why? What is wrong?" Rick asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time

"Just go and see her sir" the doctor answered "she's in room 206. I'm sorry miss but you can go in just yet, your father will come and get you after … the talk"

While Alexis was sitting back on her chair wondering what 'the talk' could be about, Rick almost ran the Kate's room. When he got there, he stopped. He was scared of what he could find on the other side of the door. The last time he had seen his wife, she was bleeding heavily and her foot was broken. He opened the door slowly and took a peek inside. Here she was, in the hospital bed. She seemed asleep but had a huge smile on her face. That was weird. He got closer to her and took her hand, the one that was not bandaged that is. Her eyes opened immediately at the contact.

"Rick"

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? Does it hurt? What happened? Do you want me to call someone? Are you sure you're ok? Do you want some water? How do you …"

"RICK !"

"What?"

"Shut up ! and kiss me. NOW !"

"Uh … ok" he answered, not really understanding what was going on but always happy to oblige. He had intended to give her a quick peck on the lips so as not to hurt her, but he found himself literally pulled to the bed when she put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining … far from it … but what is all that about?" Rick asked when they finally broke apart, desperately in need of oxygen

"Rick, I need to tell you something" she said, a really large grin plastered on her face

"Shoot"

"That's something I'm not going to do for a while …" she said to herself

"What? Really Kate I need to know, are you alright? You scared the hell out of me and I really need you to be ok? I can't live without you and I just won't …"

"I'm pregnant" she interrupted him when she saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" he asked, pulling away from her bed

"You … you don't want another baby with me?" she asked, now being the one with tears in her eyes

"What?" he repeated "No … I mean yes! Of course I want another baby with you! Even a million other baby if you want ! I was just … surprised. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know" she answered, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach "they found out before the surgery. They took some blood from me when I was in the ambulance and they got the result just before I went to surgery. They had to tell me, or rather the surgery team, because they couldn't use their usual sleeping gas or something like that. It would have been bad for the baby"

"The baby … we're gonna have another baby ! " Rick repeated, apparently understanding for the first time that he was going to be a father again. "But how are YOU?"

"I'm fine, really" Kate answered, caressing his hand which was still on her stomach "my left foot is broken so they'll put a cast on it. But other than that I'm fine, really great actually" putting both of her hands on his.

"But I … I mean I'm more than happy that you're ok but … when I found you, you were trapped under the bed ! I mean how can you be fine with a king size bed crashing your right side!"

"Apparently, you saved me … again!"

"What? I really don't understand a word you're saying Kate. Are you sure you're not drugged or anything?"

"You know all the books that you keep under your side of the bed? Well apparently there were so many of them that they took most of the weight of the bed instead of me. You saved me!"

"Well, I'm glad my untidiness can be of any help" Rick said, leaning over to kiss her one more time. "I really thought I'd lost you" he whispered against her lips

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine now, I swear" she said, kissing him once more.

"Can I go get Alexis now?" he asked suddenly

"She's here?"

"Yes … and she was yelling at the nurse not so long ago"

"What? Why?"

"She wanted to know you were ok. She told the nurse she needed to see her _mother_ …"

"Really?" Kate asked, tear rolling down her cheeks "go get her, now!"

For the next few hours, Alexis, Rick and Kate talked, laughed and watched TV. Suddenly Rick, who still had Kate's hand in his, felt her tense.

"Where is Lizzi?" Kate asked. "Where is she" she asked louder to Rick, eyes full with fear.

"Don't worry, Lanie took her when we were waiting. I texted her a few minutes ago, she's going to drop her here."

As planned, about half an hour later, Lanie was there with Lizzi, who was stolen by Kate as soon as she was within arm reach. Later in the afternoon, Ryan and Esposito arrived.

"Hey boss, how are you doing?" Ryan asked

"I've known better" Kate answered "but it's gonna be ok". When she saw the looks between Lanie, Esposito and Ryan, she had to ask.

"What happened to me?"

"Well" Ryan started "it seems like someone placed some explosives in your house. It went out at 10:30 this morning. You were not supposed to be there. Castle was. He was the target. Apparently their "plan" was not perfect. The bombs blew up just when you were getting your phone."

"How do you know all of that? And who tried to kill me and got Kate instead?"

"Tom Demming, Will Saunderson and Josh Davidson." Esposito answered "we overheard them fighting over it on our back from the cafeteria. They are really stupid. They were yelling to each other about how Kate was not supposed to be there and how Castle was the one who had to die because of what he did to them. Before you ask, they consider that you stole Kate from them. And now I'm sure you're wondering why they didn't try something before … well, Will had just got sent to New York three weeks ago, Josh came back from a trip in Africa where he stayed for two years and Tom … well he just follow them because he couldn't find anything else to get to you."

"The Captain is clear on his orders: he doesn't want to see any of you until Kate is cleared by her doctor and even then she has at least three months of desk duty" Ryan added

"Well, I won't be going back before a while anyway" Kate said taking Rick's hand and asking his agreement silently. When he nodded, she continued "because I'm pregnant and because of that I can't take the strongest medicine for my foot so it's going to be longer than normal. The doctor said I would need rest and medication for at least a year. And then there will be the baby …" she continued, unconsciously putting her and Rick's hands on her belly.

In the evening, when everyone was gone but the Castle family, Kate asked the big question

"Where are we going to live?"

"I got that covered" Rick said, really happy with himself "I talked to the doctors and they told me that, if I hired a nurse, we could go to the Hamptons until the loft is fixed. And … I also talked to your dad's doctors and since he's doing much better, he can be transferred to the hospital there and come live with us when he is discharged."

"That sounds perfect to me" Kate answered, kissing him lovingly.

_**FIN**_


End file.
